ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gone Discoverin'
Gone Discoverin' is the thirteenth episode of Ben 10: Biomniverse, and the second episode of Season 2. Created on June 26, 2014. Previous Episode: The Merge Next Episode: The Revengers Plot A spaceship is flying into the newly rebuilt Plumber's Academy. (Alan): Huh? Where... where am I? (Helen): Shhh. Try to relax. (She strokes him gently.) Do you remember anything? (Alan): Yeah I... I remember the battle and that... you saved me. (Helen): Yeah... (Alan): Wait, where's everyone else? Where's Manny? (Helen): He joined a splinter group. Everyone else isn't here because we aren't on Earth anymore. (The ship lands.) Try to stand, if you can. There's someone... I'd like you to meet. (Alan): Alright. (He stands and the two walk out of the ship where Magister Coronach stands.) (Coronach): Greetings, Plumbers. I head what happened. (Helen): Yeah... (Coronach): I should've known Branigen was a traitor... I was almost sure of it... but then Kolar attacked Hulka and- (Magister Hulka): (walking in) Please do not speak to me behind my back. (Cornach): Sorry. (Hulka): Well, well. Helen and Alan, I did not expect to see you two here again so soon. (Helen): We're here because... something is wrong with Alan. He was hurt in- (Hulka): Yes, that battle. Kodek... Anyways, you were saying? (Helen): He's been hurt pretty bad and... extra training can't hurt. Besides, I want Alan to meet you know who finally. (Alan): Who is you know who? (Voice): I am. (Alan): (Turns and gasps) Gasp! No, it can't be! (Voice): Yep. After this place was destroyed, they needed new harsher staff. (Alan): But you, they'd hire you?! (Voice): Hey, I'm right here you know! (Alan): I don't care. I never wanted to see you again. (Voice): Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. (He steps out of the shadows and is revealed to be a Pyronite.) Welcome home, son. (Theme song.) Liam is seen running through Undertown, glancing behind constantly until he runs around a corner and stops. (Liam): Bah bah! Phew! I guess he's gone! (Ben as Goop taps Liam on the shoulders, prompting him to turn around.) Gah! (Ben): You can't escape that easy! (He pounces on Liam, who shoots spurs from his elbows at him and continues to run.) (Liam): I told you, I really don't know anything! (Goop jumps on him, and he knocks him off.) This is annoying! Bah bah! (Ben): You're lying! I need info, Liam! Or do you want to go to the jail with your old pal Fistina? (Liam): I'm going to go anyways once this encounter is over. (Ben): ...irregardless. Tell me where they are! (Liam): Why would I have any idea where Animo or Jonah are? (Ben): Not Jonah, Kork! (Liam): Whatever, and I don't know, honest! (He attempts to scratch Goop, who regenerates.) How can I stop a slime guy? (He tries to use his talons, but Goop forms a ball around him.) Stop, please! I can't breathe in here! (Ben): Then I suggest you tell me where they are. (Liam): I'll die! (Ben): Like Patelliday? (Liam): That wasn't my fault! Let me go, I'm begging you! Bah bah! (Ben): (sighs) Fine. (He lets go of Liam, who takes off again.) Aha! You do know something! (Liam): No, I swear! I just don't want to be arrested! (Ben): Sorry, pal. You're gonna be. (He makes a lasso of goo and sticks it to Liam, who he simply pulls in and handcuffs before he times out and Max arrives.) (Liam): (seeing Max) Mister, please! This boy is out of control! He almost suffocated me! (Max): Ben, is this true? (Ben): What? No way! (Max): Ben! (Ben): What? Are you gonna attack me with drones? (Max): No, but we Plumbers have pleged never to lie to each other again after that incident. It was nearly 6 months ago, Ben. (Ben): ...maybe I did try to hurt him. (Max): I know you're upset about Patelliday's death, and I know this is your first day of summer and first time to figure out what happened without interuptions, but you'll never find out anything by scaring these goons to death. (Ben): ...I guess you're right. Sorry, Grandpa. (Max): It's okay, sport. Morty! Jerry! Take him away! (The two appear and lead off Liam.) (Ben): I will find out what happened. I think I should return to the scene of the crime. (Max): The Spaceman's Wharf? Alright, if you must. (Ben): Thanks! (He takes off quickly.) (Max): (sighs) Two more days until the prophecy... hope he doesn't get killed 'till then. The scene shifts to the Spaceman's Wharf, with Ben sitting impatiently on the dock. (Ben): Well this sucks! It's almost 10 AM! I need more time to do this! (He hears something.) Huh? (He sees a Technobug scurry along into a sewer pipe.) Aha! Gotcha at last, Animo! He has to know where Kork is! (He follows the Technobug only to be dragged underwater.) What the? (He sees that a Mechaneer has grabbed him.) This looks like a job for- (Ben): (transforms) Ripjaws! Alright! (He bites off the Mechaneer's hand and swims towards it, shooting lasers.) That the best you got? (he bites off its head.) Score! (He looks up and sees more approaching.) This could run a bit long... (Suddenly two Pisciss Volann and a Krakken burst in and attack them.) What the? Well, I needed a distraction. (He swims down the other way, where the Technobug is heading, and gets legs and out of the water.) Okay, so he's in that warehouse up there probably. (A mutant kangaroo and mutant giraffe leap down onto Ripjaws.) Yeah, he's definetly here. Ah, I remember you guys from when I was 11! The kangaroo bites Ripjaws with both of its mouths while the giraffe shoots lasers from its two heads. (Ben): I also remembered your mutation freakiness. (He claws at them, but they jump out of the way and back onto him, almost flattening him.) Gah! How am I going to stop you two? ...Wait! None of you can swim! (He throws them in the water, where they eventually drown.) Well that was easy! (Suddenly giant fire-breathing ants emerge from the shadows.) I spoke too soon. I can't drown all of them! (They lift him up and shoot acid on him.) Son of a Walkatrout that hurts! Toepick Face! Aah! (He jumps in the water so it dissolves.) Okay, I need a plan of attack. (The Piscciss Volanns and Krakken appear and attack them, who try to climb the wall to escape but cannot.) There we go. Ripjaws walks up a manhole onto a street and into the warehouse next to it. (Animo): (inside examining something strapped on a table) You! (Ben): Alright, Animo. Where's Kork? (Animo): Ah, you mean this fine specimen I'm examining here? (Kork is revealed to be strapped to a table.) (Kork): You have to help me! The guy's done with Earth mutants and is going intergalactic! (Ben): Finally. And you're doing me a favor Animo, so go on ahead. (Kork): What? No! (Animo): Thank you, Tennyson. I'm also revewing your evolved form over here, the Krakken. (He leads Ripjaws through a door where a second Krakken is in an underwater tank which almost engulfs the entire room.) (Ben): My evolved form? You mean Ripjaws'? (Animo): Precisely! The two Krakken eggs from 7 years ago are the two Pisciss Volann following their mom. The one I have here is the dad, and they are the only two evolved Pisciss Volann ever created. (Ben): Really? (Animo): Tap your chest and find out. (Ben): ...alright. (He does so.) (Ben): (transforming yet again) Benkrakken! Err, I mean, Ultimate Ripjaws, I guess! (Animo): I can make so many mutations based on these aliens, it's almost like most of them were truly based off of our planet's animals, or the other way around. (Ben): I still can't let you make mutations. (Animo): But why not? I've tried it before, but this time they are fully alien based. And don't you want to get back at the Captain for killing Patteliday? (Ben): ...yes, but that is no reason to keep the Krakkens seperated! (He swings his tentacles, knocking Animo aside, and breaks the tank.) (Animo): Good thing I am prepared for this type of thing! Mechaneers, attack! (A group of Mechaneers appear.) These are the last ones. I did take Kork and his Krakken, after all. (Ben): I'm an evolved Piscciss Volann! They can't- (he times out) (Ben): (as a human) -stop me. (The Mechaneers reach with their claws, but the two Piscciss Volanns and the other Krakken come in and attack) Alright! Here, let me help! (Ben): (transforms) Blitzwolfer! ...scratch that, Benwolf really is a better name! (He howls at the Mechaneers, who deactivate.) (Animo): No! (Benwolf punches him out.) (Ben): Yes. (he times himself out) (Ben): (in human form) Thanks, guys! (Azmuth suddenly teleports in.) What the? (Azmuth): Hello again. It's been some time. (Ben): Yeah, a year, I think. (Azmuth): Wasn't it 6 months ago? (Ben): Huh? (Azmuth): With Tetrax and Jewel and everything? (Ben): What? (Azmuth): It isn't important. What is is that I've come to take the evolved Piscciss Volanns away to the fake planet I put the other sentinent Ultimates on. Or as you call them, the Krakkens. (Ben): Listen, I know they shouldn't be here, but look! They've made a family! (Azmuth): That shouldn't be possible! I only created them in real life as a test, but they could never have possibly hoped to have mated. I'm lucky that I finally found them both in one place. The female escaped here and the other was stolen by Captain Kork. (Ben): Please, Azmuth! Nothing is more important than family! Ohana means family, and family means that nobody gets left behind! (Azmuth): ...what? (Ben): It was a movie or something, I dunno. The point is, please let them be as they are! (Azmuth): This will have serious consequences in the future... but I guess I can let them be. They're safe in Undertown, I believe. (The four sea creatures swim away.) Alright Ben, this is goodbye for now. Good luck in two days! (Ben): Huh? (Azmuth teleports away.) Weird! (He walks to the other room.) No! Kork is gone! (Max): (bursts in with other Plumber agents) Freeze, Animo! (Ben): (sighs) You're too late! He's knocked out, but Kork escaped. (Max): Guys, get Animo. (Agents handcuff Animo and drag him away.) Listen, I know you're bumbed, but you have the rest of today. (Ben): To find him? (Max): No, to forget. Trust me, you'll get him eventually. But you can't spend the rest of your life on revenge. That's what villains do. (Ben): I guess you're right. But... where is he? The scene shifts to on-board a different space ship. (Captain Kork): Thanks a million for saving me, guys! But my Mechaneers are gone now. And why did you save me anyways? (Kraab): You don't need those robot minions. That takes away the thrill of the hunt, mate. (Khyber): As to why we rescued you, well we need more guys like you. (Kork): Guys who start with K? (Khyber): No! Bounty hunters, because we're after the ultimate goal. (Kork): Which is... (Kraab): Who da ya think? It's Tennyson. The scene shifts again to the Plumber's Academy, where all but Alan are knocked out. (Alan): I was trained twiice here! I won't let you get away with this. Helen, my dad, Coronach, and Hulka may be out cold, but I'm still in the fight. You here me, Kolar? (Kolar): Oh, I hear you! (He punches Alan out.) Excellent. (He opens a chamber, steals something, and runs off.) That prophecy is good as mine. Then, none of those Plumbers can stop me! It's only two days away! He laughs evilly, while running, as the episode ends. (Note: The title of this refers to the 13th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse in the U.S. Airing Order, Gone Fisin'.) Characters Good Guys: Ben Plumbers *Grandpa Max *Plumber's Academy Teachers **Magister Coronach **Magister Hulka **Alan's father *Morty *Jerry *Magister Patelliday (mentioned) Alan Albright Helen Wheels Manny Armstrong (mentioned) Krakkens Azmuth Tetrax (mentioned) Jewel (mentioned) Aliens: Goop Ripjaws * Ultimate Ripjaws Blitzwolfer (renamed Benwolf again) Villains: Kodek Branigen (mentioned) Kolar Liam Jonah (mentioned) Dr. Animo *Technobugs *Mutant Kangaroo (death) *Mutant Giraffe (death) *Mutant Ants Captain Kork *Mechaneers (destruction) Khyber Kraab Category:Episodes Category:Season 2